Itsy Bitsy
by itmeansnothing
Summary: Spider went up the water spout, down came the rain, and washed the spider out, out came the sun, and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again. Two-Shot Liley Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Itsy Bitsy**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing...except the plastic orange cup, that's my spider capturing device.**

I yawn loudly, telling my mind I'm ready for sleep, as my eyes slowly close, the moonlight shining through the cracks in the curtains reveal a black spot above the bed on the ceiling, I blink quickly, hoping it was just shapes forming in the dark_ oh no _that familiar sense of sudden realisation sinks in causing the slightest of bumps to form on my arms and a cold sweat to flush through my body, I reach over the bedside lamp _don't do it! Why confirm something you don't want to know? We just have to know don't we? We can't just leave it  
__  
_I flick the switch engulfing the room with light, my eyes not used to brightness at this time narrow in confusion, as my eyes get comfortable in the light, I look up to see something I already knew was there "Holy Crap" _...a spider  
__  
_A big, black, hairy, long-legged spider is on the ceiling directly above my bed, _I can't sleep now knowing it's in here, what happens if its falls, lands on my bed, crawls its way up to my head, thinks my mouth is a nesting place, gets in and I accidently swallow it!!_

I jump out of bed at the thought causing me to run my hands over my shoulders and arms, fully freaked out, I stupidly turn on the big light and it scurries quickly towards the corner of the ceiling I'm standing underneath, the slight bumps on my arms turn into roadblocks and I run to the other side of the room, my heart thumping wildly with every step, I turn transfixing my eyes to the spider not wanting to lose it as then I'd really panic but I can't see it as the lightshade from the big light is distorting the view of the far corner, so I slowly lower my head and a long thin leg comes into view, I take a sharp intake of air as I continue until the full thing comes into view, I step forwards towards the bed and sit on the end staring at the irritating creature that is disrupting my sleep

I sigh loudly "Great (!) I just want to go to bed and you come along and ruin that, I'm tired; I can't be bothered to stay up forever, building up the courage to grab a cup and a piece of paper, then building up the courage to capture it then building up the courage to release it into the garden. It takes too long and why am I talking to a spider?"

Time ticks away and so does the amount of sleep I'm going to get, I look away from the spider to the clock '00.30am' _Half an hour! This irritating inconvenience has cost me 30 minutes of sleep!!_

Suddenly enraged I feel a source of misplaced confidence fill me, I quickly run downstairs, grab a plastic orange cup and a piece of paper running back to my bedroom it dawns on me that I can't reach the ceiling, I put down the cup and paper outside of my bedroom door and walk to the laundry cupboard taking out a little stepladder being ever so careful not to make a noise _Success! No noise _I begin walking back to the bedroom door but I forget about the cup and step on it, I fall backwards causing an unholy racquet to sound throughout the house

"Sweet Niblets!!" Dad rushes out of his bedroom holding a feather duster

I look at him from my position on the floor under the stepladders "What were you going to do? Tickle them to death?"

He looks at what he's holding "Wait, this isn't my bat" before looking down at me "What are you doing?"

"I have a spider on my ceiling" I explain while he removes the stepladders off me

"And what were you going to do? Talk him down?" pointing to the ladders

"Very funny" I sarcastically reply getting up and wiping off the dust

"Here" he hands me the feather duster when notices what I'm doing

"Oh your just full of little jokes tonight" my hands fall to my hips "Now can you help me?"

"Sure, tell me where it is" I accidently kick the cup onto Jackson's door as we head into the room

"Ow...stupid cup" I hold my foot

"Hey!" Jackson appears "What's with all the hula balose?"

"Spider-alert" Dad replies

"Oh for the love of-" he trails off as he walks past me into my bedroom with dad following "Okay Miles where is it?" Dad asks as they look around for it  
_  
I know where it is, it's in the corner over the door and if I walk in there it's going to drop on me, I know it  
_I slowly step towards the door and peer my head inside turning it upwards towards the corner of the ceiling and there it is "Agh" I forgot how big it was, Dad and Jackson turn towards me

"Where is it?" they both ask, I quickly step inside and stand next to the bed pointing up to the corner where El Diablo resides

Dad and Jackson look at each other "Oh...is this a joke? Goodnight Miles" Jackson retreats back to his bedroom

"Yeah just go to sleep, Goodnight darling" Dad quickly walks out of the room

"WIMPS!" I exclaim collapsing on the bed

_1.30am! I can't believe I've sat here for 90 minutes unable to sleep because of a stupid thing...that's it, I'm just going to have to do it  
_I grab the cup and march to the corner with the stepladders, I set them up and take one step on them, then another and another not taking my eyes off the ladders I'm climbing but there are no more steps to take, so I slowly raise my head to the corner to see the big spider up close, not expecting it to be that close I lean back quickly almost causing me to fall off but I catch myself on the step ladders handles and breathe a big sigh of relief, I move the cup underneath the spider and slowly close the gap between cup and ceiling, my heart beating rapidly causing adrenaline to course through my body _Almost there... _it moves and it moves fast, my eyes widen, my voice disappears and I fall backwards in fear but landing safely on the bed, looking up at the ceiling to where the spider has now stopped, directly over my pillow.

2.00am, my heart has finally gone back to it normal rhythm but the fear is still there, I can't take anymore, so I reach over for my cell phone and dial the number I know off by heart

"hmm?" a sleep filled greeting, my heart speeds up again causing me to look at the spider which has moved to the area on the ceiling over the middle of the bed

"Lilly, it's me, can you come over?"

"M-Miles?...it's 2.00am" her voice low and tired

"I have a problem"

"What is it?" she sighs

"It's a spider"

"And?" I hear her yawn speak

"What do you mean, and? I don't like spiders...can you get it for me?" the last part of my sentence sounding particularly pathetic

"Your kidding, right?"

"Please, I can't sleep knowing it's in here, please? You don't want a cranky Miley tomorrow at school cos that's what's going to happen" I try to coax her out

"Eugh, Fine" she hangs up, leaving me feeling joy and excitement that this ordeal is coming to an end

_Okay, so she won't bother changing out of her PJ's because she's too lazy, she'll put things over them like her green zip up jacket and maybe her...blue combat shorts, no shoes she will just slip on her slippers, that lazy girl...now she will be deciding if she should put on a hat then decide not to because it's dark, she will now run out of the front door...stop, realise she's locked herself out because she's forgot to take a key, so she will climb through a window, grab her keys then run out again...running past Rico's...fall over...running...stand outside my front door about to ring doorbell, then thinks to be considerate and not wake anyone up, she will climb my balcony instead...pricks herself on thorn...  
_  
"Ow!" I hear from outside my window  
_  
aaaand knocks lightly on the balcony door windows  
_  
Knock-Knock

I sprit across the room and open the balcony doors "Hey Lil" I notice her blue combat shorts and green zip up jacket causing me to let out a little laugh

"What's funny?" she asks sucking on her finger to stop the bleeding on her finger

"Oh nothing...what did you do?"

"I pricked myself on one of your thorns" taking out her finger to see the blood stop "It's stopped now though"

I slowly unzip her jacket a little bit to see the top of her PJ shirt "Lazy" I mumble under my breath

"Shut up, now where is this spider?" she asks knocking my hand away and walking into the room

I see a grass stain across her ass "What happen to your clothes?"

She quickly turns around to face me "Oh...that?"

"You fell over didn't you?" a slight smile forming on my face

"Yes, it's your fault" she retorts "Now, where is this spider?"

"Spider?" I quickly remember "OH! Yeah, it's over here" I walk to the bed and point up to the ceiling where the spider is

She walks over to me looking to where I'm pointing "Er...Miles, there's nothing there"

"What are you talking about?" I look to the ceiling and see the same spider that has been torturing me for the last 2 hours "It's right there" pointing again at the hairy creature

"Miley, there is no spider"

I walk behind her placing my hands on either of her cheeks, burning my fingertips "It's right..." I lift her head in the direction of the spider, with me looking as well "huh?" my eyes are met with nothing, no spider only the clear white ceiling

"Miley this isn't funny, I've had to crawl back into my own house through a window to get my keys to be here, only to find out there is no spider" she removes my hands from her cheeks, turns around and clasps them together in hers "Seek help and goodnight" she heads towards the balcony door to leave

I continue to stand, staring confused and mystified at the ceiling before I turn towards Lilly "I swear there was a spider here, why would I make it up?"

"I'm sure there was Miley, now let me just call up the men with the white jackets" she jokes opening the door

I turn back to the space on the ceiling to see the big spider once again "THERE!!!" pointing to the thing, Lilly rushes up behind me placing her hands on my shoulders, I look at her proudly knowing now that I'm not insane, she looks at me shaking her head, I look back to the same space and it's now empty, she removes her hands from my shoulders and goes to leave again  
"Wait...could you...stay over?" I ask fidgeting with my fingers

"I don't know Miles, it's a school night plus I shouldn't even be here"

"Look its almost 2.30 in the morning, there's no point in you running all the way back home, you mays well stay here...plus it seems when I'm with you all the spiders disappear"

She yawns loudly

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She smiles and nods, taking off her slippers, jacket and combat shorts to be left in her PJ top and shorts "Where? Do you wanna?" she slowly asks

"Same bed, your my protector" I explain, jumping into bed, she joins shaking her head

"Was there ever even a spider?" she asks  
_  
I have no idea_

**Authors Note: So I sat down to write Chp 14 of Angel of Malibu and this came out instead, maybe because there's a spider in my room, I don't know but either way I hope you enjoyed it.  
Review this because I have no idea what it is.  
You can decide for yourselves if there was ever a spider. I may turn this into a Two-Shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing...except the orange plastic cup, that's my spider capturing device. **

_Why can't I still not get to sleep? _I lay on my side looking at Lilly who's fast asleep with a tiny little bit of drool falling onto her pillow "Mmh" a quite noise of content coming from her sleeping form causes the smallest of vibrations to radiate throughout the bed _What was that? Why do I suddenly feel all warm?_

I toss to the left, I toss to the right  
I open my eyes and what a sight

Are hands are barely touching under the covers but the same burning sensation I got when I felt her cheeks resurfaces, I thought the burning I felt was because she was hot from running here but she wasn't panting or fanning herself, it must be me, is it her being here that is causing me to burn up? A cold sweat flushes throughout my body and bumps slowly begin to form, I turn onto my back to look at the ceiling to distract myself

_Where's the spider? How comes only I can see it? Is it some sort of magic spider? I'm so tired, why can't I sleep, Lilly was out as soon as she hit the pillow- Agh! what's that?_

I narrow my eyes while raising my head off the pillow to get a closer look at the several specks that have suddenly appeared on the ceiling

_It's my mind playing tricks...isn't it? It has to be, I mean it can't be what I think it is...do I turn on the light? Or not? I think Lilly is too out of it to notice_

I reach over to the bedside lamp and flick the switch but no light comes and with that no assurance that the specks aren't the eight legged freaks, my breathing quickens and fear sets in

_Oh no, I need to know, with the light I can find out if there is something there or not but with no light it's darkness and the unknown, I don't like not knowing, I don't like it_

"Miley"

I jump slightly at the sound of a voice I forgot was there, after the initial shock wears off, I find my voice again "Yeah?" I ask the blonde lying on her side facing me

"You're hurting me"

"How do you mean?"

"Your hand is like a vice grip" opening her eyes for the first time

I raise the covers to see my hand crushing Lilly's in a fear induced grip

"Sorry" I blush, letting go of her now deformed hand

"I don't mind holding your hand if you're scared but there's a limit to the pressure" letting her eyes close

"Good to know...since your up could you do me a favour? Do you see anything on the ceiling?"

"Mmh-no there's nothing"

"Lilly you didn't even open your eyes"

She opens one eye and looks at the ceiling "Nothing, happy now?" closing it again

"Much" truthfully I do, I trust her, I know her

I settle down, closing my eyes, praying for sleep to knock me out

Creek, Click, Tick

_No...I'm not opening my eyes; nope I'm not going to do it_

"Hello" I hear a voice whisper very close to my ear, the air turning warm

My eyes fly open to see the white ceiling and as they roll to the right, I see Lilly's face come into view centimetres from mine "What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" she looks over my shoulder alerting my attention to all the space behind me _I moved? When did get so close?_

"Sorry...again" I blush harder than before and slowly move away...not really wanting to leave such a comfortable space

But before I move she brings her hands to either side of my cheeks, instantly burning the skin again "Are you really that freaked out? I want you to get some sleep, there are no spiders in this room, now goodnight" she leans forward and gently kisses my forehead, the adrenaline pumps through my body and the bumps turn back to road blocks, she pulls back looking into my eyes while rubbing her thumb against my cheek "Okay"

She goes to remove her hands "W-wait, keep them there"

"Why?" she asks leaving her hands where they are

"I like it"

"Y-you like it?"

"I just have to know something"

"Wha-"

I scoot towards her causing my body to be flush against hers, I slowly lean forward capturing her lips with mine, a soft kiss lasting seconds before I pull to gage her reaction, her wide eyes tell the story, _hm? That's nice, _I lean forward feeling my lips against hers again brings my hands to her hips before gliding them up her body to nestle in her blonde hair, keeping her from pulling back while try to find out that something

I roll onto my back "Wow" her hands fall from my cheeks to the bed effortlessly; I look over to see her still lying on her side facing me but with a look of surprise and happiness sketched across her features, I see her lick her lips tasting the gloss I've left there

"W-what did you find out?" she asks finding her voice

"That I like you, my spider-girl"

She smiles widely hearing my words "So there was a spider in your room" she says moving to lie on top of me

"Yeah, but one I want to keep and never release" I wrap my arms around her pulling the orange covers up to her shoulders as she leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note: Spider Update – It's gone! It finally went on the floor so I could get it.  
I know it's a little short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, notice the orange covers... (Read disclaimer again)  
Thanks for reading and please do review. That is the end.  
I thank everyone who read and everyone who reviewed the story.**


End file.
